final_fantasy_xvifandomcom-20200213-history
Jurisa Sevoka
Jurisa Sevoka 'is a major character in ''Final Fantasy XVI. She is the driving force of Jill's story, with her death being the catalyst. She is the daughter of Roy and Landrie Sevoka, eponymous and famed treasure hunters. She is Jill Sevoka's mentor, maternal sister, and her childhood best friend. As '''General Declarus Avgani, she works with the Edelian Empire in order to obtain the Tempus. Profile Personality Jurisa is an oblivious and cheerful individual who handles situations with an open and carefree mind. She enjoys making new friends and showing the countless amounts of treasures that her family acquires from their adventures. While she acts oblivious, she hides the truth behind what she thinks under her mind in order to repress her negative thoughts. As the child of two treasure hunters, Jurisa is naturally born curious, and is attracted to many materialistic items, such as shiny jewelry or crystals. Behind her oblivious ruse, Jurisa is secretly longing for a well deserved family experience. She acquires this need from a mindset she received from her travels in Corselia, witnessing many families travel with their children for the experience. Jurisa is hurt as she cannot receive the same pleasure within Elzil, and this pressures her whenever she is left alone at home. Even within Elzil, she seems to have a longing hatred for the Edelian Empire because of their obstruction of peace within the three kingdoms, thinking they wish to obtain something virtually impossible as long as there are those willing to fight for their rights. Jurisa shows care through her loved ones, shown to be willingly ready to sacrifice her lives for them. Even though she hides her true personality behind her cheerfulness, Jurisa still opens up to those who are willing to understand her personality, like Jill Sevoka. As General Declarus Avgani, he is strongly and passionately focused on the main goals of the Edelian Empire to acquire the Tempus. He is a dense and silent individual who is rarely swayed by small talk and acts like a machine when responding to members of the Edelian Xreva. Declarus subsequently believes that he is an individual of supreme status and should be treated as so by those lower than his ranking in the Empire. He also prefers to keep a low profile unless needed for warfare, making him nearly impossible to track. He also seems to have a small lingering hatred for Jill, Baron, Shern, Sylas, and Gistal while working for them. Appearance Abilities Jurisa is one of the most skilled Kendo fighters in Edelia, training with her father and Jill with wooden katanas. Her main weapon is a cybernetic enhanced katana with a red laser edge. Jurisa's reflexes are quiet proficient, and she is extremely calculated in battles. As General Declarus Avgani, '''he is enhanced by his Xreva Gargantuan Armor, a custom made self-repairing and durable mechanical armor that enables the user to fly, levitate objects, and withstand heavily powerful attacks. While it appears bulky, its custom made material within the suit is incredibly lightweight and flexible. His armor also has the ability to conjure an impenetrable barrier, making him impervious to bullets, melee attacks, and obstacles in his path. His barrier is conjured by a mechanical chip behind him within a generator. Declarus's suit also provides an abnormally amount of strength to himself, being able to toss an entire vehicle with a single hand or slam through metal walls with his shoulders. Declarus's new weapon is a Cybernetic Greatsword that is used as a bludgeon and a dastardly sharp blade. The blade can disassemble to form two shortswords. '''Story Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. History Jurisa Sevoka is the single daughter of Roy and Landrie Sevoka. Born in Corselia, her family were famous treasure hunters who have traveled through hundreds of ruins underneath Olion throughout history. Jurisa became familiar with being curious with rare treasures and artifacts after her father began researching about the Tempus, an ancient artifact with the power to control time. As it became her family's goal to locate it, it made Jurisa persevere through to impress her family and to find something worthwhile in her life. Final Fantasy XVI